


Birthday

by st_aurafina



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest member of the Tyler family has arrived, and Rose can see some familiarities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for Lilacsigil's birthday in 2006.

Rose held the tiny bundle of blankets, while her mum and dad indulged in a tipple of champagne, smuggled into the maternity ward on the QT.

"One glass won't matter," Jackie said, sipping decorously from the plastic flute. "I liked a drink when you were tiny, Rose, and it never did you any harm." She nestled further into Pete's arms. "Besides, I think I've earned it."

Rose peered into the blankets at the wizened creature, his skin was slowly fading from magenta to mottled pink. Nothing had could be more alien, and yet there was something familiar about that wrinkly face. She thought of the months he had spent swimming and dreaming in isolation inside Jackie's body.

"Boe." She didn't realise she had spoken, until her mother, buoyed up by the cheap champagne, chimed in enthusiastically.

"Beau? Oh, Rose, that's a lovely idea. Beau Tyler, that's what we'll call him."


End file.
